revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice
Justice is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 18th episode overall. Summary Whether or not she intended it to happen, Victoria's pawns are caught in the middle of an insidious cover-up and have to pay the ultimate price when Emily discovers the identity of the mysterious man who murdered her father. Meanwhile, Declan's testimony marks the beginning of the end of his relationship with a self-destructive Charlotte. Recap Jack is coming up short in his search for Amanda. That's because Nolan's been leading him on a wild goose chase to keep him out of the Grayson crosshairs. That's not going to be easy now that Jack is heading home. He's worried about Declan, who is scheduled to testify for the prosecution in Daniel's murder case. It's Day 15 of the trial and things are not looking good for the defense. Nolan is impressed to learn that Emily has planted a bug in the queen's castle. Victoria is overheard making plans with her personal pawn, Lee, to intimidate one of the jurors. The menacing thug makes threats on a woman's young son to assure an acquittal or hung jury. Victoria also recruits her daughter to help their case. Charlotte pops some pills before seductively assuring Declan that they can be together again if he just tells the truth in court. Jack has been holding onto the hoodie with the blood stains in case the prosecution goes after Amanda for Tyler's murder. He visits Emily after he returns to town. This has Daniel wondering what the two of them are doing behind closed doors. As for Emily, she has Nolan convince Declan that he needs to do whatever it takes to keep the Graysons from going after his brother. To protect Jack, Declan commits perjury by saying there was no one else on the beach. Anything Charlotte may say to the contrary can be chalked up to her being high. Emily has Nolan shuffle Jack away from the Stowaway so she can swipe the blood-stained hoodie. In other news, Daniel is coming unraveled thanks to his growing distrust of Emily. He finds solace in a bottle of liquor. His repeatedly ignored phone calls only fuel his suspicion, not to mention his drinking. He's utterly hammered as he waits for Emily. A furious Daniel violently shoves the woman he loves moments before the police storm Emily's place to take him back to Rikers. Charlotte's ex-boyfriend, Adam, provides her with more pills for her addiction. She's spiraling further out of control. Adam is taking full advantage of this as he and Charlotte roll around on her bed. Speaking of rolling around in bed, Victoria is still sleeping with Dominik in his loft. She reveals how she fell in love with David Clarke during her marriage of convenience. Conrad lets Dominik know that he's savvy to the past art forgery scams he perpetrated with a young Vicky Harper. It's his way of running the guy out of town. Jack is understandably freaked when he realizes his hoodie has been stolen. It's found a short time later by the police in the front seat of Lee's car. The thug is promptly arrested and sent to Rikers. Lee knows he's on the hook for murder. He places a call to Victoria warning her that if he goes down he'll take the Graysons with him. Conrad assures his wife that he'll clean up this mess just like he did with Dominik. Victoria is heartbroken when she sees that the only thing remaining in her lover's loft is the unfinished portrait of her. Daniel pens an apology letter to Emily from jail. He assures her that he's going to put an end to the mess he's created. A pair of feet is later seen dangling inside a prison cell. It's not Daniel. It's Lee. A suicide note is found near the body that contains a confession to Tyler's murder. It looks like all charges against Daniel Grayson will now be dropped. Emily plays a recording for Nolan. Conrad is speaking to someone, a person whose voice we've never heard before. The discussion is about another David Clarke-style situation. Conrad requests that an inside job be performed on an inmate named Lee. Suddenly things have become clear. Lee didn't commit suicide and David Clarke wasn't killed in a random knife fight. Emily now knows that the Graysons murdered her father. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Courtney B.Vance as Benjamin Brooks *Veronica Cartwright as Judge Elizabeth Blackwell *Robbie Amell as Adam Connor *Barbara Williams as District Attorney *Derek Ray as Lee Moran *James Purefoy as Dominik Wright Co-Starring Cast *Shevaun Kastl as Ann Woodbury *Ed Corbin as Bull *Davida Williams as Brenda *Mel Fair as Male reporter *Jessica Vilchis as Female Reporter *Elena Fabri as Flashback Reporter *Andy Manning as Officer Jordan *Jack Guzman as Officer *Keana Hall as Maid Quotes : Daniel: I shot my best friend in cold blood. : Victoria: In self defense. ---- : Daniel: No jury is gonna be sympathetic to me. ---- : Emily: We learned how far a mother is willing to go to protect her son. ---- : Victoria: You threaten me and I will go straight to the police. ---- : Victoria: Jack Porter is back in town. ---- : Daniel: I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell you really up to! ---- : Emily: Justice, like beauty is in the eye of the beholder. ---- : Victoria: You're going to catch your death. : Daniel: That seems inevitable. ---- : Jack: I don't know if she's screwing with me or she's in serious trouble. ---- : Nolan: You bugged the Queen's castle? ---- : Emily: When the system fails us, we must go out and seek our own justice. ---- : Nolan: When has anything Amanda's ever done made sense? ---- : Nolan: Sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled plotting. ---- Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 1 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 1x18 SNEAK PEEK 1 "Justice"|Revenge 1x18 Sneak Peek (1) Revenge 1x18 promo 2. (Season 1 Episode 18)|Revenge 1x18 Promo Revenge 1x18 SNEAK PEEK 2 "Justice"|Revenge 1x18 Sneak Peek (2) Revenge 1x18 SNEAK PEEK 3 "Justice"|Revenge 1x18 Sneak Peek (3) Revenge 1x18 SNEAK PEEK 4 "Justice"|Revenge 1x18 Sneak Peek (4) Revenge 1x18 SNEAK PEEK 5 "Justice"|Revenge 1x18 Sneak Peek (5) Revenge 1x18 SNEAK PEEK 6 "Justice"|Revenge 1x18 Sneak Peek (6) Pictures justice.jpg revenge 1x18 justice.jpg revenge-1x18-photo-promo-13.jpg revenge2.jpg revenge3.jpg sqppgk.jpg mrwxt1.jpg e636fs.jpg revenge justice.jpg revenge victoria.jpg revenge1.jpg revenge1x18.jpg ubmp.jpg revenge-characters-in-court.jpg declan-on-the-stand.jpg hot-revenge-scene.jpg james-purefoy-on-revenge.jpg 830x550 JUSTICE.jpg 822x548 JUSTICE.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes